


Two hours ago

by MagicMiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I don't know why I wrote this, Jean's french, Like, Miscarriage, Sad, eren is being nice, it was supposed to be cute and soft but no my mind isn't ready for that kind of thing, no beta we die like meh, not that it matters but i like to hc as so, really - Freeform, someone die the other wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMiss/pseuds/MagicMiss
Summary: In the spawn of two hours, so many things can go wrong. Their lives will never be the same.





	Two hours ago

Jean was really feeling horrible today. He just wanted to go home and to draw, alone while listening to some old 30s French songs. Eren could say what he wanted about his music taste, but at least he had some. This shithead was only listening to the newest hit, even if the lyrics didn’t have any sense. 

 

He was running under the rain, his bag above his head, trying his hardest to dodge the rain’s drop to not get a cold. Like last time. His socks were soaking wet and his white shirt was so transparent that being shirtless would hide more and better the fact he didn’t come with Mikasa at the gym for at least three months. 

 

“I’m gonna get some hot tea and a strawberry donut once I get home.” He thought while he crossed a road. “And also I want to hug and cuddle Mikasa. Then I’ll draw. Or maybe I’ll just cuddle her then we’ll watch Netflix and sleep.” 

 

Cars and buses were everywhere, each one was honking harder and longer than the other one, welcome to the city, but more specially today since it was raining cats and dogs. He should’ve been more careful. 

 

As he crossed another packed street, his phone ringed. It was Mikasa, wanting to know when he’ll come back at their newly acquired flat in uptown. But, when he tried to reach his phone in his back pocket, he did not saw the car moving straight toward him, at full speed. What a shame, she wanted to announce him later she was pregnant. She even cooked a romantic dinner for the occasion and put on her hottest dress. 

 

The choc was sudden and so violent. He didn’t felt anything, didn’t have the time to even understand what was happening. He falls flat on his back, in a huge puddle of rain and of his own blood, eyes wide open to the grey sky. Screams around him, but he couldn’t hear them anymore. 

 

Mikasa felt something has gone wrong, she didn’t know why until the police called, two hours later. 

 

Jean was two hours late. But it couldn’t be  _ that _ , right ? Her heart was pounding, hands shaking like jello, tearing up already. She knew, but she didn’t wants to. It wasn’t feeling right. It wasn’t right. The policeman hold her hand as she saw her world crumbling away, piece by piece. They drove her to the hospital, asking if she had someone to contact,  _ but _ Jean was her emergency contact. She was lost, heartbroken, mind fogged up by pain. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true. She refused this truth. 

 

When she finally saw his body, laying down on a thin white mattress, a light and bright blue sheet covering his naked body, his eyes closed forever, she thought she was going to die. It  _ was _ true. They didn’t lie. They told her to not touch his cheek, they would be hard and it could be disturbing, but she did anyways. It was indeed firm and disturbing. She was shaking, her vision getting clouded by tears, but she tried to hold them back, because she knew he wouldn’t like to see her cry. 

 

She sat down next to him, holding his hand, her head on his torso. He was still smelling his perfume, citrus fruits and fresh herbs. She liked it so much. She'll later put it on everything in her flat, just to smell it again, as if he was still here. You cope with death with your best.  


 

“I am sorry.” She whispered to him, her other hand stroking his hairs. “We were gonna have a baby. Like you always wanted…” Her voice was breaking little by little. “If it’s a boy we- I’ll name him Marco, if it’s a girl, Izumi. Like my mother…” 

 

Then she kept looking at him tenderly, still stroking meticulously his hairs. Did she waited for his heart to beat again ? Perhaps. Will it happen ? Never. Did she knew that ? Not really. 

 

Even if she wasn’t ready, she left him. She hated this, watching him staying alone in this cold and empty metallic room as she had to stay alive for two now. The doctors saw numerous people come here to mourn their loved one, she was no exception, but she marked them. Usually, people screams in anguish or cry their sadness out, but she didn’t. She was so cold and calm it disturbed them. They won’t remember her every day though. Death is their usual. But, one day, way further in time, without any reasons, they’ll see again her tear-free face. They’ll remember her. Maybe they’ll be at an hockey game, or watching TV, but her scream-less mourning will stay in their mind, like an cold deadpan ghost walking behind them until their own death. 

 

She exited the place, suffering, every step was hurting her like she was walking in fire. 

 

“Yo, Mikasa ! What’s up ?” Why did she called Eren ? He was her family, that’s why. But why ? She didn’t knew how to announce it. How do you tell this ? She wasn’t even ready to accept it herself. “Mikasa ? Are you alright ?” She snapped back to reality. 

 

“Yeah… No.” He sensed the pain in her voice and got really worried. “I- I don’t know what to do… It’s so… painful…” Was she crying ? 

 

“Mikasa ? You can tell me everything, you know that ! Did Jean did something wrong ?” He was ready to fight this asshole. Never liked him anyways. “Did he cheated on you ??” 

 

“He- He- I am pregnant… And-” Did he left her because of that ? Eren was getting really confused. “And now I am alone… How- I wont’ be able to do it alone… I don’t  _ want _ to do it alone...”

 

“What are you talking about ? I don’t understand.” 

 

“It’s Jean, Eren.” Her voice was shivering, her brain fuzzy. “He’s… He's dead.” She finally said it. But she couldn’t believe it herself. It was so hard. So confusing. 

 

A cold silence fell. Eren was wordless. Did- Did he heard right ? Maybe she was only freaking out because of her hormones ? Yeah, that was that. 

 

“No. Mikasa, he didn’t-” He knew she would never do such a bad joke, but… maybe ? He hoped so.

 

“He’s… He is… He was so cold, Eren. I can’t… I don’t want to… I can’t move anymore.” 

 

“Where are you ? You know what, I am coming !” 

 

She whispered the hospital’s address and then turned off her phone. The sky was clear now. The rain stopped approximately two hours ago. Two hours ago, everything was still normal, still joyful. She had hopes for the future, she had plans… They had. Now, she’s alone. Again. When both her parents died when when she was a kid, she thought she’ll never have a family again. The Yeager were nice people but it wasn’t the same, they weren’t her parents. She had to start again, to feel alive again, to be happy again. Then Jean came into his life like a hurricane and never left her. Until now. Because of a car. A stupid  _ car _ . 

 

How much did she stood, lost in her thought, feeling numb and empty in the street ? She didn’t know. She didn’t cared. Why was anything even happening ? She came back to reality when she felt the familiar touch of Eren on her arms. 

 

“Mikasa. Don’t stay up, come with me. We’re going home.” 

 

Which home, she wanted to say but her voice was silent. Everything was fuzzy, she didn’t feel her own limb, as if she was only a lost soul looking from above her own body. She did not want to go, to leave him. Hell, to even move away. She knew that if she tried to, her body would only fall on the hard ground. The wish to abandoning everything was stronger than her will to go on for now. Will it go away ? Maybe. Will she be able to live again ? Never. Did she knew it ? Not yet, but when she’ll wake up at the hospital six months later because of a painful miscarriage, she’ll understand it. Life’s cruel, there is nothing beautiful in it. Only fugace and fragile moments of happiness. Nothing more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so I wrote this don't know why but there it is
> 
> Feel free to say what u want about it


End file.
